Solo
by Ghost5
Summary: One of the greatest drifters arrives back in Tokyo and into Han's life, giving him the chance to win the ultimate prize.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fast & Furious Tokyo Drift

Ghost5: I hope this turns out to be good please R&R and please forgive my punctuation and grammar. Enjoy

**SOLO**

CHAPTER 1

"If you're going to race," Han said "Race for something worth while,"

"Why do you actually race?" Sean asked

"Thought I showed you that yesterday," Han said

"When you took those girls numbers?" Sean asked "No I don't buy it, you don't just race for that,"

"No I don't," Han mumbled "But I do race for a girl,"

"Who?" Sean asked

"A while back there was this girl that belonged to Yakuza," Han explained "She came from England, she designed things cars were her speciality. Mona Lisa was her signature car back in the days when she was a racer,"

"The car that you let me total?" Sean exclaimed "Shit,"

Han smiled thoughtfully.

"Do you race to impress her or something?" Sean asked

"Not to impress her," Han answered "To win her,"

Sean looked confused.

"You see once you're Yakuza you can't leave," Han explained again " Solo won her freedom, and she left Japan,"

There was a pause.

"She gave me Mona Lisa as a symbol of the life she was leaving behind, but she also said that she would come back and that when she did we would race, if I won I'd get her and if she won I promised to give her something extremely precious to me," Han finished

"And what's that?" Sean asked

"My heart," Han answered

Sean chuckled.

"Women," he muttered

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Place your bets guys," Twink said

"Sean's gonna win," a girl giggled

"Hey Twink," came a voice

Twink turned round and looked at her in shock.

"Is Han around?" she asked

"He's with the new kid at the moment Solo," Twinkie answered

"Giving him some pointers on drifting is he?" Solo asked

"Something like that," Twink answered

Solo smiled and walked away, Twink watched her walk back to a sleek green Ford Mustang. She wasn't going to be happy when she found out that Sean had totalled a car that Han and her had painstakingly designed and made together. She had given that car to Han as a goodbye present before leaving Japan and disappearing for good.

"This isn't going to be good," he mumbled

"What's the matter Twink?" Han asked "You seen a ghost?"

"Something like that man," he answered and gestured behind him.

Han turned round and froze to the spot.

"She's back man," Twink said "The drift queen is back,"

Han couldn't hear him, he was too busy staring at her.

"Don't look over here," he thought "Please don't look over here,"

Her hair was different, she had been brunette now she was a red head a nice looking red head all the same with the same naturally intense violet eyes. Eyes that he had fallen so deeply in love with, eyes that were like a bottomless lake. She slowly turned and looked at him, his heart beat stopped for all but a second as he took in the full intensity of her stare, she looked at him sincerely and raised an eyebrow.

"Han," two high pitched squeals

A couple of girls surrounded him and began kissing him.

"Sorry ladies," he apologised shying away from them

They turned and walked away leaving Han to admire the girl with the purple eyes and the sleek classic car. She shook her head at him and slid off the bonnet of the car, DK gently grabbed her elbow and had a quick conversation with her Neela also went up to her and hugged her.

"It's good to see you again," she said warmly

"Good to be back," Solo replied

"How long will you be in Tokyo?" Takashi asked

"Permanently," she answered

Han's heart thumped in his chest she was staying here for good, however snogging those girls outright in front of her wasn't a good way to start their friendship all over again.

"So are you still the reigning DK?" she asked

Takashi nodded and cuddled Neela.

"Everyone let the race begin," a guy called out

"Wait!!" Takashi yelled

Everyone froze to the spot and waited for him to finish.

"Solo, would you do us the honour of showing us how it's done?" he asked

Solo shook her head.

"I hear there's a new kid on the block and I want to see him race,"

Takashi laughed

"Gaijin?" he asked

From the look on her face she was being serious.

"Ok," he said

Solo got in her car and parked it alongside Twinkie's, she got out the car and stood next to Han.

"Aren't your girlfriends joining you Han?" she asked as she leant against a car with him

"They aren't my girlfriends Solo," he answered

"Oh I see," she said "You get it wherever you can,"

Han turned and stared right into those eyes.

"I wouldn't go taking it at all if the right girl would put me out of my misery,"

Solo slid closer to him.

"That depends if the right guy would stop messing around with Yakuza,"

She reached up and whispered into his ear.

"I know what you're up to Han, and you better be careful. Kamata doesn't like people stealing from him,"

She was close enough to kiss he crossed the last few centimetres but she turned to watch the beginning of the race and she ended up kissing her cheek instead.

"Close but no cigar Han," she smiled

"Ready," one girl said

"Set," another girl said

The guy paused for a split second, the cars revved and roared eagerly.

"Go," he said

The cars sped away instantly.

"Shall we?" Han asked

Solo looked at him and walked away joining Twinkie and a crowd of others in the lift, she of all people knew that it was hard to leave Yakuza he needed those people, another question was on his mind what was she doing back here? Where was she living? He went to an empty lift and made his way to the top floor, he looked about for Solo and saw her standing with Neela and a couple of others. He could hear the racing cars roaring and sliding somewhere below them, he hoped Sean was winning it had taken hours of determination, dedication, practise and heaps of patience that he thankfully had. He liked Sean he was promising and with a few more wins under his belt he would be able to challenge DK again and become the next reigning Drift King. A red car shot out of the entrance and skidded to a stop, Sean was behind the wheel grinning at him. Han nodded back as way of congratulating him for his win, the kid looked across to Neela and smiled. Once upon a time ago he had been in Sean's position, he would look at Solo in the same way whenever he won his races Han then absent mindedly looked across to Solo and she looked back at him, and for an instant it was as if she had never been away.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fast & Furious Tokyo Drift

Ghost5: I hope this turns out to be good please R&R and please forgive my punctuation and grammar. Enjoy

**SOLO**

CHAPTER 2

Mina Solo boarded the plane for Japan with excitement and apprehension.

"Take care of yourself So," Dom called

"Don't worry about me," she called back "Just take care of that car,"

With that she boarded the plane and got comfortable, she just hoped that everything was ok. The moment she heard Yakuza's name being mentioned amongst the racing circuit she knew there was trouble and Han, Takashi or Neela would probably be the cause of it, ever since she left Japan she had made sure she still kept an eye on the Yakuza as well as the reigning drift king. She knew that the Yakuza would leave her well enough alone while she there she had won her freedom fair and square by racing down the mountain, the Yakuza may be cruel gangsters but they were honourable and kept their word. Solo tried to keep herself calm by thinking of the business and the garage she about to start up, an Aunt of one of Dominic's friends was selling her tea house and Solo had been the first to buy it and with the help of Neela in Japan she had people ready to help her run the place when she got there. Neela was also her personal spy, Solo was surprised to hear that Han had given a new kid the keys to the Mona Lisa and had let the kid drift against Takashi with it.

As the plane came in to land Solo began to wish she was back in China tuning and designing cars and watching Dom race them, she had amassed a rep of her own around China and Korea for being a top car designer Dom was beginning to get one for his racing skills. Once upon a time Solo loved racing but after her race for her freedom she only now and again got behind the wheel and proved that although she was a designer and a woman she was still the Drift Queen. The tea house was more like an old fashioned house with a courtyard, Solo smiled she was going to like being home again.

"Nice to meet you Mina san," an elderly woman greeted

Solo bowed and took off her shoes.

"This place will be well cared for," she promised

The woman raised her hand to silence her.

"I know that the spirits are happy with you taking over," she said "I was about to raise the issue of the garage?"

"I see," she said

"You're garage is in the centre of Tokyo," the woman said "I hope you have everything you need and that everything is sufficient Mina san,"

"I trust your judgement," Solo answered "The business is ready to open tomorrow I hope?"

The woman nodded.

"I hope you enjoy your retirement," Solo said

The two women smiled and drank their tea after seeing her new business Solo went into the centre of Tokyo and found the garage. She raised the metal barriers and walked into the wide spacious area, she ran her eyes over the hydraulic lifts and various bits of equipment then she came to four cars that were covered in sheets.

"These better be good cars Neels," she muttered pulling back a silver sheet

The sight made her grin.

"Knew you wouldn't let me down,"

She heard the sound of a phone ringing behind her, Solo waited for the machine to pick it up.

"Solo...You here yet?" Neela asked "Well when you get in, there's a race tonight at the old meeting place,"

Solo pulled back another sheet and smiled at the green Mustang.

"Looks like i'm set for the party," she muttered

LATER THAT NIGHT

Solo drove slowly into the car park, her eyes clapped on Neela who gave her smile, she parked the car next to a skyline and got out. Once she had given Twinkie the fright of his life she knew he would alert Han, throughout the brief conversation with DK, Solo had felt a pair of eyes on her, and she knew all too well whose eyes they were. She turned round slowly and stared right into two deep dark eyes before she could walk up to him and say hello two bimbos surrounded him and kissed him.

"Typical," she thought

Neela and Takashi grabbed her attention for a while, when she was finished and the race was announced everyone headed for their cars. Solo got into her car and parked by Twinkie's, she got out again and stood next to Han he seemed to be quite embarrassed with what had just happened. Teasing him didn't seem a good way to greet him but she couldn't help it and once she was done talking the race began, the moment the cars set off people began running for the lifts instead of going with Han as she would have done back in the old days she joined Twinkie.

"Solo you gonna have to let that slip up go," Twinkie moaned "I mean you know how much Han loves you, he didn't mean to do it,"

"There's unfinished business between us Twink," she said

They got to the top of the car park and waited, not long after the cars appeared. The winner was obviously the new kid that Han had taken under his wing, Han didn't just take anyone into his crew that kid must have made an impression on him and enough of an impression to give him the keys to the Mona Lisa and let him write it off.

Han saw her clapping her hands with an impressed look on her face, she obviously thought he was promising too which was a relief. He saw her walk over to Sean and lean against the car.

"Don't screw this up kid," he whispered "Please don't screw this up,"

Sean got out and saw them shaking hands.

"Nicely done...very nicely done...Still needs work though you're not a master just yet kid," Solo said "Han's taught you well,"

"I'm sorry about your car," Sean apologised

Solo shrugged.

"I'm surprised Han even trusted you with it, the only people ever to drive that car were Han or myself," she said "I'll see you around,"

Han saw her walk toward in slow motion, her white vest top under her fitted leather jack clung nicely along with her jeans.

"See you around Han," she said before leaving "Take my advice won't you?"


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fast & Furious Tokyo Drift

Ghost5: To everyone please forgive my very long absence from this fic, getting over the writer's block wasn't easy but now I am ready to finish so please enjoy and let me know what you think.

**SOLO**

CHAPTER 3

Solo drove all the way back to the tea house rather than stay in the city and sleep in the apartment above her garage, she instantly noticed the three black limousines that were parked outside, limousines were not a good sign in Solo's eyes this kind of car often spelt trouble and this trouble was often in the form of Yakuza. She parked the Mustang and cautiously made her way inside the house, everything was dark until a lamp was turned on and revealed a pack of suited muscular body guards standing around a seated figure that she knew all too well.

"Welcome home Mina san," Kamata said warmly after puffing out a thick cloud of cigar smoke

"Get out!" Solo said in a steely voice

Kamata smiled gently.

"I understand, but first I have a proposition for you as I hear that your engineering services go to the highest bidder,"

"That was while I was in China, things have changed now" Solo replied curiously

Kamata burst into laughter and almost chocked on his cigar.

"How so?" he asked "I see nothing has changed save for the fact that you are a free woman,"

"I'm retired," Solo answered before sitting down on the opposite side of the booth.

"I don't believe you," the old man said cheerfully

"I no longer race Kamata," she said "You should know that, my skills go to the highest bidder on the Chinese circuit however when I am home I have free reign of choosing if I work for someone or if I choose to work alone and in this case I have decided to run a more legitimate business and use my love for fast machines as nothing more than a hobby,"

Kamata nodded in agreement.

"Wise choice," he said staring at the smouldering end of his cigar thoughtfully "Pity that Han doesn't think so,"

"Your business with Han is none of my business," Solo said swiftly "Now, get out,"

Kamata stubbed out his cigar and gestured to his men that he was going to leave.

"Yakuza keeps it promises Mina san, we will leave you and your businesses alone as you have won your freedom," he said " But that doesn't excuse Han or any of his boys that you hold so dear, sooner or later you will be working for us,"

Solo knew a veiled threat when she heard it and knew just how to stung old Kamata back.

"It's sad to think that it was I who passed my title over to that nephew of yours in the first place," she commented "To think that he isn't originally the Drift King must be quite a disappointment,"

"Perhaps you should race him and see if he is worthy of being crowned Drift King after all," Kamata suggested

"Like I said I'm retired,"

After those parting words Solo simply waited for the door of her tea house to close.

"I'm not the girl you remember old man," she said to the darkness

After a couple of quiet moments Solo took out her phone and dialled a number.

"Yes?" came an annoyed American voice

"It's me," she replied

"Solo!" the voice exclaimed "Welcome back girl,"

"I need some equipment Uncle Ken," she explained

"Whatever it is you need old Ken here will hook you up," the man said excitedly

* * *

"Dude did you have any idea of who you were talking to," Twinkie said excitedly

"No," Sean said bemused

"Solo man that was the Drift Queen, the ultimate drifter," he said adoringly

Sean caught the look on Han's face and said a quick goodbye to his friend before walking over to his mentor and getting in the driver's seat. Sean drove down through the car park quickly and out onto the main road before he asked his burning questions.

"That was her wasn't it?" he asked "The girl that you want to win,"

"You should be happy," Han replied

"Why," Sean asked curiously

"She seems to like you," he answered

"And that's a good thing?" Sean replied

"You were looking at the original drifter, she earned her title," Han explained

"And Takashi didn't?" Sean exclaimed

"No he didn't," Han agreed "Before Solo left she gave Takashi the title of Drift King as she wasn't going to need the title while she was in China, now that she's back Takashi is worried that she might just take the title from him which she has every right to do,"

Sean smiled to himself.

"Well isn't that funny, he can go round treating other people like shit and yet he treats her like royalty,"

"You drove Mona Lisa, so you should know why everyone looks up to her," Han mumbled

"A car that I wrote off Han, you took care of that car for what four years and I totalled it in under four minutes," Sean said worriedly

"You didn't see her look angry, you never know she just might teach you something," Han said cheerfully


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fast & Furious Tokyo Drift

Ghost5: To everyone please forgive my very long absence from this fic, getting over the writer's block wasn't easy but now I am ready to finish so please enjoy and let me know what you think.

**SOLO**

CHAPTER 4

The moment Kamata had left Solo couldn't hit her shower quick enough, she felt sullied and violated just being in the old man's presence again. She closed her eyes and let the hot water rain down on her head and run over her body as she tried to disentangle her troubled thoughts, even though Kamata had sworn to stay away Solo knew that as long as she stayed in Japan he would be in the shadows breathing down her neck waiting to pounce on her at any moment. Soon her thoughts were replaced by a kind face, lovable Dom who also seemed to know exactly what to say to help her come to a decision.

"You know what I do when I want to think about something?" Dominic said thoughtfully as he handed her a beer one time

"What?" Solo snapped

"I have a shower and I go to bed,"

Her head was telling her to get Dom involved but her heart was telling her otherwise, the last thing Han probably needed was another old friend bursting into his affairs and telling him how to live his life.

"Han, what have you done?" she whispered

Thankfully she had called an old friend who was going to make sure that if the Yakuza wanted war then she wouldn't be going down so easily. Solo hated violence and guns but Dom had given her a big piece of advice when they had hit trouble while racing on the Chinese circuit.

"Don't ever use a gun as an act of aggression, always use it as an act of defence and it should only ever be the last option in the first instance you get in your car and drive like hell away from them,"

Trouble was it wasn't going to be easy to just drive away this time, she hadn't come back to win titles, play nice with Kamata or even run her businesses. She had come back for Han, and now that he had his eyes set on a new drifter convincing him to leave his life behind was going to be hard. Solo thought carefully about the new driver that had totalled the Mona Lisa, Sean seemed a decent kid with a lot of potential and Han had taken a shine to him so had Twinkie. A smile spread across her face as she considered an idea, if she brought the kid up to scratch perhaps she could convince Han to leave with her.

Once Sean had gone home Han went for a drive and by chance pulled up alongside Neela's car and stared at her.

"Where is she Neela?" he asked

"I don't think she'll-"

"Please," he begged

Neela looked out her window and exhaled a hiss before regarding him again.

"She's got a tea house on the outskirts of town, she'll be there,"

Han sped off in a cloud of smoke with his blood thumping in his veins.

He soon pulled up outside a pretty tea house that was surrounded by a large pond and cherry blossom trees in no time at all he got out the car and hammered on the door hoping that she hadn't gone to bed, the door slid open and Solo appeared wrapped in a towel and wearing an angry expression. Han suddenly caught the smell of jasmine soap and stared in fascination as droplets fell from her hair and slid down her shoulders.

"What?" She asked firmly

Han couldn't contain himself anymore, he closed the door and scooped her up kissing her as deeply as he could. She was just as eager, her hands began tugging at his t-shirt, so he helped her take it off Han sucked in a breath as her hands slid up his muscled chest and around his neck her fingers began toying with his hair. He grabbed her waist and guided her backwards then lifted her up and seated her on a table so that he could kiss her more intensely than before.

"Come away with me," she whispered as he kissed her throat

"I can't, not yet," he answered

She pushed him hard in the chest so that he stumbled backward.

"Why not?" she asked sternly

"We haven't raced yet," Han said softly

Her expression melted into confusion.

"Excuse me?" she asked

"Race me," he replied

"Not yet," she said quickly

Han grinned at her wickedly.

"I can wait, and I think you should come by tomorrow and help the kid he needs all the help he can get right now,"

"Maybe," Solo replied shrugging her shoulders "Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed,"

"You're just going to leave me here like this?" Han asked in surprise

"Sorry," she answered throwing him his t-shirt back "Goodnight Han,"

Han stormed out of the tea house wondering whether he should be angry or not, he soon decided to let it go as he knew that she still loved him. Solo was still beautiful and talented and it made him hot to think of those skilled fingers running over his skin once more.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fast & Furious Tokyo Drift

Ghost5: Sorry guys please forgive my very very bad grammar, and sometimes I tend to get ahead of myself. I know these are probably really short chapters but I'm doing this story one step at a time due to having lots of homework at the moment.

**SOLO**

CHAPTER 5

Solo smiled as she walked away to her room and got ready for bed, Han and herself still thought alike. Much like Dom and Lettie, and oh how she missed Lettie and her bad ass attitude, in spite their turbulent natures the two of them had been close. Lettie admired her designing skills and she admired Lettie's strength, when Solo had come into Dom's family her spirit had been almost broken knowing that she had left a cruel and violent world behind that she had become very much a part of. Lettie took her under her wing and taught her that she bowed down to no man and Dom had taught her that racing involved something more than just going through a motion. Solo in turn had filled a void that scumbag Brian had left behind and taught Dom and his crew a few tricks with a car, she smiled as she remembered the startled look on Dom's face as she out raced the police by drifting around sharp bends, and balanced the car perfectly on two wheels down an alley.

When she had finished getting ready Solo went and took one last glimpse at the lights below, tomorrow she would visit her mountain before teaching the kid anything. Although Solo understood why Han had let Sean wreck her beautiful car, there wasn't any harm in teaching the kid a little something about responsibility by making him pay for writing it off.

* * *

Sean received his usual wake up call from Han.

"Get your ass here now man," he ordered

"Ok," Sean croaked

"And be quick about it,"

At that the phone went dead.

* * *

Solo was up early and had driven to the top of her mountain surveying the landscape that she knew all too well. She had drifted down here for years, being away for so long Solo had worried that it had changed but other than evidence of a few rockfalls her mountain was pretty much the same. She still knew every bend and curve and where every sheer drop was, where she would be able to overtake should she need to, and the markers for when she was to start drifting so long as these hadn't changed Solo could drift down here blindfolded, something that Takashi couldn't possibly do. She closed her eyes, revved the engine and began to glide down the hill drifting around each corner effortlessly as she became reacquainted with her old friend.

* * *

"Han, are you sure you know what you're doing man?" Twink asked worriedly "Why can't you two just race each other and get this stupid thing over with?"

"She won't race me yet," Han answered

"Yeah well when she does let me know, because I think the whole of Tokyo should turn out for that one," he replied

There was a squeaky sound of trainers,Twink looked over the railings and saw Sean walk in before returning his attention to Han.

"Our boy's here,"

Han got up and went to the railings to see Sean staring up at him curiously, he fished in his pocket and tossed a set of car keys down.

"There's your car," he gestured with his head "Don't fuck up,"

Sean went and inspected a sleek Toyota Supra.

"Aren't you teaching me today?" he called

"No," Han answered as he made his way down into the garage "Solo is,"

Both of them unconsciously looked at each other then at the twisted heap of metal that had been the Mona Lisa. Han grabbed a sheet and went and covered it up.

"It'll break her heart to see it like this," he said thoughtfully

"I don't think I want her teaching me if she's gonna kill me over the car," Sean said worriedly

"It wasn't your car Sean," Han replied "If she's killing anyone, it's gonna be me,"

A deep purring sound rumbled around the garage before a beautiful Mitsubishi Eclipse pulled in.

"Woawh," Sean gasped

The driver's door swung open and Solo got out.

"Hey guys," she called up

"Hey it's my favourite girl," Twink called down as he waved at her

Solo focused on Sean and Han.

"So where are we going to do this?" she asked

Han opened the passenger door of her Mitsubishi.

"The docks," he answered

Solo nodded then walked over to the driver's side and got in.

"So what's this one called?" Han asked

"Excalibur," she said buckling herself in

Han allowed himself a small smile, it was no secret that Solo named her cars after legends and masterpieces.

"Do you still have the Venus De Milo?" he asked

"Course I do, but I'm not giving her to you any time soon," she replied "Especially if you're going to give her to the next rookie you take a shine to,"

Solo checked her review mirror to ensure that the kid was following her along with the rest of Han's crew.

"He's just what I need against DK," Han muttered

"I'm sick and tired of your macho crap Han," Solo spat "Perhaps if you didn't go stealing from his uncle you wouldn't need that asshole half as much as you do now,"

"I know how to handle DK," he replied thoughtfully

"You won't be saying that when Kamata's making you pay him back for stealing," She said between her teeth

At that she did 180 degree skid and came to a stop next to some sofas and a barbecue while Sean's car skidded to a halt in front of them. Han and Solo got out the car at the same time.

"Twink, out the car," Solo called "I want to see what the kid's got,"

Twinkie got out and went and sat down on a bust up sofa opposite Han.

"Tarmac's all yours Sean," she said gesturing to the stacks of tyres and wood.

"Ok," he breathed "Don't mess up,"

Sean took the car around the assault course crashing into every stack along the way.

"Woawh," everyone yelled as he smashed into a pile of wooden crates

Twinkie noticed that Han and Solo were the only ones that didn't flinch every time Sean smashed the car.

"How come you two can stand there so calm and watch?" he asked in frustration

"Simple," Solo replied "Cars can be fixed, people aren't so easy to mend. So as long as he hasn't hurt himself I'm not worried, and if you don't want to worry anymore Twink, tell him to stop crashing,"

Once Solo had had her fill of watching Sean crash she gave a signal to stop and come over. Sean stopped the car and got out he was covered in sweat and panting heavily.

"You are crap, do you know that?" she asked

"I can learn," he replied

"It's not a question of learning, you have to feel it," Solo said quickly "Watch,"

She looked at one of the guys.

"Give me your bandanna,"

It was given to her without question, Solo made her way to Excalibur blindfolded herself and took off around the assault course gliding neatly around each stack and then stopping by the group. She took off her blindfold before getting out the car and walking over to them as if nothing had happened.

"I always knew you were crazy," Twinkie moaned

"I know this course inside and out, all I had to do was feel for when it was the right time to make the turn," she replied "Crazy's got nothing to do with it,"

She looked at Sean who was staring at her in shock.

"Here endeth the lesson kid,"

* * *

Han drove Solo back to his garage.

"I think you proved your point," he said softly "You are the Drift Queen,"

Solo smiled

"You bet I am,"

It was long before he pulled into the garage.

"It's been fun," she said thoughtfully

"You're welcome," Han replied

Solo got out the car and walked over to the crumpled mess in the corner that was hidden by a sheet. Han inhaled a deep breath as she slid back the sheet and beheld the mass of twisted metal that had been a testament of their love, she had designed it so lovingly and he had pulled out all the stops to build it for her from scratch. It drove like a dream and it had won Solo her freedom, and although Solo's body didn't show it Han saw her eyes dull with sadness as she ran her fingers over the bumps and dents.

"Hello Mona" she whispered as if she was talking to a friend

She put the sheet back on and walked back to her car.

"He's helping me rebuild it," Han said quickly

"Gives me a chance to give her a new lease of life," Solo replied "I'll bring some designs by tomorrow, "

She opened the driver's door and looked at Han

"By the way we're practising on the mountain tomorrow,"


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fast & Furious Tokyo Drift

Ghost5: Sorry guys I had to re-write this considering that I wrote it at 4am the first time round.....Please forgive my very very bad grammar, and sometimes I tend to get ahead of myself. I know these are probably really short chapters but I'm doing this story one step at a time due to having lots of homework at the moment.

**SOLO**

CHAPTER 6

Solo sighed and admitted that she hadn't expected her car to be that badly damaged, it had almost broke her heart to see something that she had loved and still loved in that bad a condition. However, she reasoned that with Mona currently written off she would be able to give her a make over and a new lease of life. She parked Excalibur and took a look at the rest of her collection, each of them had there own personal glow and a personal spot in her heart. These cars were her finest work and she knew Takashi would eagerly sell his soul just to get a glimpse of her private garage and these beautiful machines. Solo was silently thankful that Neela had been able to keep this place a secret for such a long time.

She walked down the length of the garage remarking at each car in turn, Guinevere was a deep plum red Honda 2000 svelte and feminine just like a woman should be, Lancelot was a metallic purple Ferrari, Arthur her beautiful two toned Aston Martin V12 Vanquish and Merlin was a lime green Jaguar XKR. These cars weren't for drifting but purely for the pleasure of driving although the Excalibur was her current drifting car. Solo walked into another area and beheld four cars covered up with sheets, one Nissan Silvia, a Toyota Chaser, a Mazda RX-7 and of course her Dodge Charger, spoils of war from the Chinese circuit and tricked out to suit her taste rather than their previous owners. After reflecting for a while Solo went upstairs into her apartment and sat down to her drawing board.

* * *

"How is this gonna help me?" Sean asked

"Just wait," Han replied "Back in the old days Solo used this mountain for practise,"

"Yeah," Twinkie interrupted with a grin "Only DK likes to think it's his mountain now,"

Han smirked

"If only Solo could hear you say that,"

"Yeah I know, she'd kill me," Twinkie replied

At that a deep blue Dodge Charger skidded round the corner and stopped sending a cloud of dust over Han and his crew, Han immediately noticed who the car originally belonged to as Solo got out and took her sunglasses off .

"Tell me that he gave it to you," Han said softly

"No, I won it fair and square," she replied

Han raised his eyebrows.

"Relax, this isn't his car," she replied

"Sure is nice though," Sean said in amazement

"Seeing as you wrecked my last masterpiece I ain't about to let you wreck this one, now in your car," she said sternly

Sean did as he was told, Solo came over to him and folded her arms.

"Years ago, we would drift down this mountain and we did it by feeling and that's what you're going to do," she said with a smile

Sean drifted up the mountain.

"Again!" she called as Sean came skidding passed them

Sean stopped and drifted downwards.

"Again!" Solo yelled

"How long is this gonna take?" Twinkie complained

"As long as it takes," Solo muttered

She caught the smirk on Han's face.

"You think you can do a better job?"

Han was about to answer when Sean came skidding passed them.

"Again!" he called

Solo glared at him in annoyance.

"His turns aren't neat enough," Han answered

Solo walked away and sat on the roof of one of the cars.

"I can see this taking a while," she called over

* * *

The sun was going down by the time Solo called it a day.

"You're getting better kid, couple more times and I think it'll have sunk in," she said proudly

Sean nodded in exhaustion, Solo turned to Han.

"I think he's done enough for now," Solo said softly before walking back to her car

She quickly came back to him carrying a large wallet.

"Mona's new look so don't disappoint me Han,"

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said with a smirk

Solo handed him the wallet.

"I've got things to do so meet me at the dock in two days, we'll test him out on the flat again,"

With that she left with Han and his crew.

* * *

Solo drove back to the tea house to find Neela and her friends hard at work, Neela smiled as she entered the place.

"How's he doing?" she asked

"I think he'll be ready soon," Solo answered

"Apparently Han seems to like having you back," Neela said suspiciously

"He needs Sean to win and I need him to fix Mona Lisa," she replied

Neela knew all too well that those two were still dancing around each other, Han and Mina Solo, two of the greatest drifters who were both fearless and yet totally afraid to admit their true feelings to one another.

"Here, perhaps some tea will help,"

Neela poured her a cup and handed it to her.

"Thanks, I could really use one of these," Solo murmured as she sank down into a seat

She sat watching Neela close up the tea house while the other waitresses shooed people out.

"Sir, you're going to have to finish your drink and leave," one waitress said behind her

"It's alright I know the owner,"came a familiar deep warm voice behind her.

Solo slowly put down her cup.

"Aren't you even going to say Hi," said the voice

She turned round to see Dom smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

Dom got up, his muscles rippled as he moved and sat down to face her properly.

"Chinese circuit's a little slow at the moment, figured Tokyo was the place to be," he grinned

Solo looked at him curiously.

"Good, because for a minute I thought you were checking up on me,"

"So how's my buddy Han these days?" Dom asked quickly

"He's in the city stealing from the Yakuza," she answered before looking around

"Isn't Letty with you?"

Solo saw Dom's face stiffen, his warm friendly eyes became hard and sorrowful.

"Dom?" she asked seriously

"We were in some trouble and we crashed," he said sadly before coughing

"Oh no," Solo said in realization

"She didn't make it," Dom finished

Solo squeezed his hand.

"I'm so sorry,"

"I need what little family I have around me now Mina," he said in a distant voice

"What's mine is yours, I've got this tea house and an apartment and garage in the city," Solo said quickly

"Thanks Mina," Dom said with a chuckle

Their conversation was soon broken by the sound of a rumbling car engine, both Solo and Dom looked toward the doorway to see Sean come in and all the waitresses except Neela leave. Solo smiled and nodded at him, Sean worriedly nodded back and gestured towards Neela.

"I've come to take Neela home," he said nervously

"Perhaps she can teach you to drift," Solo said jokingly

Neela grabbed her coat and said her goodnights before leaving Dom and Solo alone in the tea house. Solo got up and fetched a cup of tea for Dom and raised a toast.

"To Letty," Solo said before drinking her tea

"To Letty," Dom said with a warm smile


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fast & Furious Tokyo Drift

Ghost5: I know these are probably really short chapters but I'm doing this story one step at a time due to having lots of homework at the moment. Please forgive my grammar because it's really bad.

**SOLO**

CHAPTER 7

Dom admitted as he walked outside into the sunshine that last night had had to be the first decent night's sleep he'd got since Letty's death. He looked around for Solo as he stretched his arms and moaned as his bunched muscles popped, while racing on the Chinese circuit Dom would have expected to see Solo practising her martial art skills just as the sun was coming up he didn't expect to see her talking to an arms dealer.

"You're up early," Solo said cheerfully

"What the hell is this?" Dom asked in surprise gesturing to the table of assorted weapons

"Insurance," She replied with a shrug as she inspected a Desert Eagle hand gun.

Dom snatched the weapon out of her hands furiously.

"You design cars, you run a tea house, you are not Rambo," he yelled

"No I'm not, but Han is sinking in deep and it's only a matter of time before the Yakuza find out that he's short changing them," Solo explained

"Han's what?" Dom asked

"Han in essence is stealing from the Yakuza, and they don't take kindly to thieves," she replied

"Stupid bastard," Dom hissed

" I'll be damned before Kamata comes here and tries to make me come back by using Han, in this case I can't run Dom and I won't," Solo spat

"I know how much he means to you Mina," Dom said softly

Solo looked at her watch.

"I've to go and teach the kid," she said gently

Dom nodded and watched her walk over to her sleek car and race off towards the city.

"He just doesn't deserve you that's all," he whispered

* * *

"Easy....Easy," Solo said gently as Sean raced towards a stack

"He's not getting any more wheels after this, that's his third set," Twinkie said worriedly

"Go go go go," Solo said quickly as Sean began to brake and the car skidded around the bend and came to a stop near the barbecue

Sean got out of the car grinning triumphantly.

"Better," Solo said as she walked over to Han

The sound of screeching tyres made everyone look at the entrance of the docks in surprise, a black car stopped just short of them and Takashi got out. His eyes burning with anger as he stormed toward Sean

"Hey bro," Han said jovially

Takashi pushed him out of the way and grabbed Sean by his t-shirt, everyone gasped as the Drift King punched the rookie in the face. Solo grabbed Takashi and pushed him towards his car.

"Don't make me hurt you DK," she growled

Takashi gave Sean a scathing look before regarding Han.

"Get another driver," he called over before getting in his car and driving off

Han looked at Sean with no remorse.

"What did you expect? You not only played with fire, you soaked the matches in gasoline,"

"All the more reason for you to beat that spoilt son of a bitch, Kid," Solo said sternly

She turned hard eyes on Han.

"Perhaps you might have forgotten, but I remember Takashi's cousin beating you up because we had one date," Solo said angrily

Everyone looked at them.

"Only you were too much of a coward to fight for me," She finished

With that Solo stalked to her car and took off.

* * *

"What was that all about yesterday?" Sean asked as Twinkie joined the lunch queue behind him.

"What? Solo and Han?" he asked

Sean nodded.

"Well it might surprise you but I think history is repeating itself," Twinkie explained

"History?" Sean asked sarcastically

"Yeah, you see Solo was like Neela, she had Takashi's cousin Matsumoto chasing after her," Twinkie began

Sean listened intently

"He was the first drift king and he didn't like someone just coming on in like Han did and taking his girl," Twinkie said

"What happened?" Sean asked

"Han was supposed to race Matsumoto for her, but Han needed Matsumto's dad Kamata in order to establish himself. Instead Solo challenged Matsumoto to race in which if he won she would stay and marry him, but if he lost she would be allowed to leave the Yakuza and be free. You know how that turned out," Twinkie said as they went to their seats

"She won," Sean replied thoughtfully

"As they raced Matsumoto tried to over take on her outside but ended up going over the side of the mountain and was killed," Twinkie finished "Which is why Dk's gang won't race her,"

"Is that why Han won't race her?" Sean asked

Twinkie snorted with laughter.

"No, she's putting him through hell for not racing Matsumoto,"

Both of them began to laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fast & Furious Tokyo Drift

Ghost5: Thanks for the encouraging words everyone. Please forgive my grammar because it's really bad.

**SOLO**

CHAPTER 8

"Come on, answer the phone," Han said angrily as he waited for Solo to answer

"You know, the only reason why she isn't talking to you is because you've been an asshole," came a familiar voice behind him

Han turned round to see Dom stood in the entrance of his garage.

"Good to see you Han," he said with a smile

"It's been a while Dom," Han replied

"I never thought you were the kind of guy that settled down and liked just one girl, but hey at least now I can say I've seen everything," Dom said warmly

Han closed his phone and went to work on a car while Dom wondered in and took a look around.

"I would have at least defended the kid even if he was in the wrong, or at least raced that punk," Dom said thoughtfully

"Racing isn't my style Dom you know that," Han said as he tightened some bolts

"No, but cowardice is Han," Dom answered "Solo is preparing herself for war with the Yakuza because of you,"

He let is words sink into the atmosphere and watched as Han stopped what he was doing.

"I can handle them, I learned from the best," Han replied

"I'm telling you now if she ends up hurt the Yakuza are going to be disappointed when they come looking for you, because I'll make sure I get my hands on you first," Dom warned

Han threw down his wrench and looked at his friend.

"Why are you here Dom?" he asked "Why aren't you out living your dream with Letty like you wanted?"

Han saw Dom's eyes cloud over, a mixed expression chased across his face before he answered.

"She's dead Han, she's dead because of me," he answered

Han sighed and looked sympathetically at him.

"I'm sorry man,"

Dom gave him a relaxed smile.

"It's not me I'm sorry for Han,"

At that the garage rang with the sound of Twinkie's voice.

"I'll see you around," Dom said softly before leaving

Han stood watching Dom walk away with a mixture of guilt and anger.

"Who was that?" Twinkie asked looking the direction Dom had gone

"No one," he answered before getting back to his work

* * *

"So how is Han today?"Solo asked

"How did you know I went to see him?" Dom asked in mock surprise

"Not much escapes me Dom," she answered before taking a sip of tea

"I'm just trying to look out for you," he said respectfully

Solo smiled thoughtfully and nodded.

"Yeah I know, but I'm done with chasing Han,"

Dom sat down and folded his arms.

"You don't mean that,"

She looked at him over the rim of her cup.

"Yes I do,"

"You've still got to train the kid," Dom said confused

"My training has been suspended, until Han sorts out his priorities," she answered

"In the meantime you're just gonna sit on your ass feeling sorry for yourself?" he said sternly

Solo opened up her sketch pad and showed him various drawings and modifications.

"Han should get you angry more often, this is some of your best work," Dom said proudly

"I think you should be ready for the season in China,"

"Perhaps I could take Tokyo for a test drive, around her home town," Dom said staring at the drawing of the sleek lime green car.

After a while of sitting in companionable silence, Solo got up and went for the door.

"Think I'm going to head down to my garage for a while," she said thoughtfully

Dom nodded as he watched her leave. She picked up the purple crash helmet resting on the purple Kawasaki Ninja motorbike and took off down the mountain.

* * *

Dom's words had played on Han's mind all day, now again interrupted by Solo's voice reminding him of what had happened before.

"Something's wrong man I know it," Twinkie said

Han didn't say anything.

"You've been tightening and loosening those bolts for hours," Twinkie said annoyed

Han put the wrench down and was about to answer him when he saw Takashi's car screech into the garage.

"What's up my brother?" he said putting on a jovial act

Takashi punched him in the face.

"How could you? We were meant to be partners," he yelled

Han pushed Takashi hard and slid into his car, he fired the engine and raced out into the city with Takashi close behind him.

* * *

Solo had only just got into her apartment above the garage when she heard her mobile ringing.

"Yes," she answered

"Han's in trouble," Neela said breathlessly

"What?" Solo asked

"Takashi's going to kill Han," she said in fright

Solo could hear the roaring sound of car engines in the back ground, she guessed that both crews were racing through the city. Solo hung up and phoned Dom.

"What?" he asked

"Get down here right now," she replied before hanging up

* * *

Han swerved with each shot Takashi fired at him, now and again checking behind him and making sure he knew where he was. For a moment he thought he was safe, but hadn't counted on a car blind siding him and sending his car flipping upside down. He slipped from his car seat and struggled to freedom,crawling out from the wreckage. He saw a flash of red before lapsing into unconsciousness and felt two pairs of hands grab each of his shoulders and lay him down and something soft and cool and slightly leathery.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fast & Furious Tokyo Drift

Ghost5: Thanks for the encouraging words everyone. Please forgive my grammar because it's really bad.

**SOLO**

CHAPTER 9

"We got him, but he's in bad shape," Neela said urgently down the phone whilst looking out the back window for Takashi.

"Bring him here," Solo said seriously

Neela hung up and glanced at Sean.

"Step on it,"

Sean glanced back at her before putting his foot down, Neela turned her attention to Han who kept lapsing in and out of consciousness.

"Stay with us Han," she said softly

It wasn't long before they reached Solo's garage and found her waiting for them.

"Get him upstairs," she said quickly

* * *

Dom came down the metal steps brandishing a sawed off shot gun and a Desert Eagle hand gun.

"Brought a couple of party favours," he said giving her the hand gun

Solo took the safety catch off and waited for Takashi to appear, within seconds he turned up and flew out of the car towards her.

"Where is he?" he shouted

"I don't know," Solo said firmly

He pointed the gun at her.

"You better tell me,"

Solo stared at him defiantly.

"Do it, I've got nothing to lose,"

Takashi bit his lip and steadied his grip on the hand gun.

"Is that any way to talk to a lady?" came a deep voice followed by the cocking of a shot gun

Takashi glanced at Dom momentarily before he returned his attention to her.

"Get in your car and get out of here DK," she ordered

Takashi lowered the gun.

"This isn't over," he said softly

Solo watched him get back in his car and drive away before turning her attention to Dom.

"How's Han doing?" she asked

"You better take a look," he said worriedly

Solo stood in the doorway and took stock of his injuries before disappearing.

"Dom," he said in a choked voice

Dom stood over him.

"Try not to talk,"

Han shook his head.

"I got to say this to you,"

Dom bent down to hear him better.

"You were right,"

Dom smiled

"It's ok. We all do stupid things, some more stupid than others,"

Solo came into the room with hot water, cotton wool and antiseptic.

"I suggest everyone gets some sleep,"

Sean and Neela took the spare room, while Dom slept in the master room. Han lay looking up at Solo helplessly while she wiped the blood away, he took her hand and placed it over his heart.

"I'm..." he began

"Don't say anything," she replied as she applied fresh dressings to his body

"But?"

"I can't quite decide if I'm angry with you," Solo said annoyed

Han placed his hand on her face and lightly brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm still here,"

She closed her eyes and savoured his touch.

"No thanks to me," she replied

Han's hand slid around the back of her neck, he heaved himself up with one hand and brought her face closer to his.

"I won't lose you to the Yakuza, Solo," he said firmly

"One of us will have to give ourselves up, Kamata either gets his little geisha back or he gets his pound of flesh out of you along with the money you owe him," she said softly

Han gently kissed her at first until he felt her resolve weakening, she kissed him back passionately before putting her arms around his neck and sliding her hands up into his hair.

* * *

Han woke up to find Solo cuddled next to him on the sofa, he watched her sleep and counted himself lucky. She woke up and looked at him in dazed confusion.

"Good morning," he whispered before kissing her

"Good morning," she croaked

Solo got up quickly and rearranged her hair, within moments she was on her mobile.

"We have to talk," she said sternly "Now,"

Han watched Solo storm out of the room and wake Dom up.

"It's 6am, you crazy," he moaned

Han couldn't quite hear what Solo said.

"All right I'm up," Dom replied

Han also heard her go and wake the kids up.

"You two go round up Twinkie and the others, we got work to do," she ordered

Solo walked back into the room and went to kiss him.

"Stay here and try not to move," she said pressing her hand against a bruise on his side

"Don't worry," Han moaned painfully

He watched them all march out of the apartment and felt left out of the equation, but something told him that if he knew Solo, she wasn't about to run away from Kamata. He couldn't help but feel that he had been here before.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fast & Furious Tokyo Drift

Ghost5: Thanks for the encouraging words everyone. Please forgive my grammar because it's really bad.

**SOLO**

CHAPTER 10

"History is definitely repeating itself Mina," Kamata said evilly as he puffed out cigar smoke

"Do we have a deal or not?" she asked

Kamata removed the cigar from his mouth and looked at the smouldering end thoughtfully.

"How can I refuse?" he replied and with that returned to smoking it

Dom and Solo walked out of the den and out into the busy streets of Tokyo.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dom asked as they got into the sleek car

"I have no other choice Dom," Solo answered

Before revving the car engine and driving off, Solo made a quick call to Sean.

"Did you get it?" she asked

"Yeah she's waiting for you,"

Solo cast an icy stare towards the den as she pulled away.

* * *

Solo returned to her apartment to find Twinkie and the others eagerly awaiting their orders.

"We're here to help," Twinkie said as he gestured to the group behind him.

"Good," Solo replied looking at the small crowd

They followed her into the garage and saw her stand by a car that was covered with a sheet.

"What we need is a car, a good, fast car, that can take on my mountain," Solo began

She ripped off the sheet, revealing the Mona Lisa.

"No way," Twinkie exclaimed putting his hands into the air

"Yes way," Solo said folding her arms

"Only Han can touch this car," he replied pointing at the half finished car

"Well Han ain't here," Dom said firmly

Solo went to her designing desk and showed them the plans of the new Mona Lisa.

"I'm going to give her a make over and you guys are going to help me," Solo said firmly

Without a word everyone got to it, Dom caught her shoulder and gave her a grin.

"I'll make sure they're doing their job, you go and check on him,"

* * *

Solo went upstairs and found Han sleeping on the sofa, he woke up and looked at her with a sly smile. She leant against the door frame and folded her arms.

"Hey," he said softly

"Hey," she replied

He quickly noticed the sadness in her voice

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wish sometimes things were different," she said thoughtfully

Solo went and sat down by him, Han pulled himself up into a comfortable position and stroked her cheek.

"They will be, someday,"

Solo kissed him passionately, she clung to him tightly wanting to make sure that he was imprinted on her mind so she would never forget him.

* * *

Dom knocked the door softly, waking her up.

"It's time,"

"Time for what?" Han asked

He could feel something wasn't right, they were both hiding something.

"What's happening?" he asked

Solo looked at the floor in shame, he looked at Dom who was also trying his best not to look at him.

"Dom? Come on man,"

Dom took a deep breath.

"Mina's going to race the Drift King for you," he answered

"You what?" Han yelled

He grabbed Solo by the wrist before she could walk away.

"Let me go Han,"

She began to struggle.

"No, I won't let you do this," he said quickly

He could see that she had already made up her mind, he loosened his grip and let her go.

"Let's just take off, you and me," Han pleaded

"Not until I end this," she replied

She kissed him one last time and went downstairs to the garage.

She found the car covered with a sheet once more, everyone stood looking at Twinkie.

"I just want to say that we didn't do this just for Han," he began

Everyone nodded and muttered in agreement.

"We did this for you, to welcome back the Drift Queen," he finished

Sean and Neela pulled back the sheet to reveal the new and improved Mona Lisa, looking shinier and sleeker than before. Solo grinned as she walked towards the car, she ran her hand down the side till it rested on the door handle.

"Hello, old friend," she whispered

Solo looked up at the eager faces.

"What's everyone waiting for? I got a race to win,"

At that everyone went to their cars and one by one roared out of the garage, Solo called Neela over.

"I need you to stay with Han and keep him up to date on the race,"

Neela ran over to Sean and kissed him goodbye before going upstairs.

"Shall we?" Dom said as he opened the driver's door for her.

Solo buckled up and ran her hands over the steering wheel.

"Here we go again,"

Mona Lisa roared out of the garage and sped towards the mountains.

* * *

Everyone had assembled and were waiting patiently to begin, Solo walked over to Kamata and shook his hand. As she walked back to her car Takashi glared at her, she offered him a thin smile before getting in her car and making her way to the starting line at the top of the mountain. He pulled up along side her and wound down his window.

"Prepare to lose your crown Solo,"

Solo grinned at him.

"Let's hope you don't end up like Matsumoto,"

She wound her window back up and began to rev her engine, she glanced up into her rear view mirror and saw another car pull up behind them.

"What the hell?" she said aloud

Solo looked out of her passenger window and saw Dom stood there with his arms crossed, Twinkie was stood next to him mouthing the name of the other driver.

"Sean,"

Solo didn't have time to stall the race and find out why he was also racing them, the hands went down and she was off. Takashi gained an early lead, putting her close behind him, fortunately he turned to late and she over took him on the inside. She checked the rear view to find where the two boys were, Sean was now trying his best to over take. Both cars were trying to ram each other off the road as they followed her down the mountain, Solo screeched round the corner in time to see Takashi rolling down and land in front of her before driving off. She began to ram his back bumper, as Takashi swerved Solo rammed him again and sent him over the mountain side.

Sean tried his best to catch up to Solo, he saw her race on passed Takashi's car that was now hurtling towards him. He slammed on the brakes and drifted around the nose of the car, Takashi glared at him furiously seconds before the car crumpled into the tarmac. Sean slammed on the gas and quickly caught up with Solo, he began to swerve from side to side in an effort to overtake. She drifted around the sharp bend a little too wide and was overtaken by Sean, she smiled.

"Well done kid," she said to herself

Sean crossed the finish line with Mona Lisa kissing his back bumper, when both cars stopped everyone waited hesitantly for the drivers to get out. Solo got out first and went to Kamata.

"Fair's fair, I didn't win," she said softly

"But you beat Takashi," Kamata replied

Sean soon joined them.

"Is Neela free?" he asked

Kamata looked down at the floor before nodding.

"You're free to go,"

Solo took out a large wad of money.

"I think this should cover Han's debt,"

Kamata took the money and snapped his fingers, his men grabbed Takashi and bundled him into the car before disappearing. Everyone cheered but Solo calmed everything down.

"Just what in the hell did you think you were doing?" she asked

"Rescuing Neela," he replied

"The same way I rescued Han I suppose," she agreed

Sean looked at her worriedly for a moment.

"Well I guess this makes you the new DK," Solo said shaking his hand before raising it in the air

Everyone jumped up and cheered again.

"You the man!" Twinkie yelled

When everyone had calmed down and had driven off into the night, Solo, Dom and the new Drift King drove back to Solo's garage. The three of them found Han and Neela waiting at the bottom of the stairs, Sean leapt out of the car and ran to Neela picking her up in the air and hugging her tightly. He put her down carefully and looked at his mentor.

"I did it. I beat the Drift Queen," Sean said in excitement

Solo walked over to them with a curious expression on her face.

"You planned this didn't you?"

"While you were out making deals with the Yakuza, I told Sean how to beat you in the race," Han explained

There was a slight pause.

"I guess this means you can retire now?" he asked

Solo kissed him.

"Hey," Dom called destroying the whole mood

Everyone looked at him.

"Where am I going to find a good designer in time for the races in China?"

Solo looked at Dom.

"You are absolutely right," she replied

She looked at Han questioningly.

"Looks like you have two old crew members back Dom," Han said warmly

"What about us?" Sean asked

"You're staying here and defending your title," Solo replied

"A lot of people will want to take it away from you," Han added


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fast & Furious Tokyo Drift

Ghost5: Thanks for the encouraging words everyone. Please forgive my grammar because it's really bad.

**SOLO**

CHAPTER 11

**Two Years Later**

"Hey Sean," Twinkie said grabbing his attention

Sean and Neela looked at him cheerfully.

"What?"

"There are a couple of people here who want to take on the Drift King," he said pointing to a Ford Mustang and a shiny green Jaguar.

"What's up?" Han said brightly as he wrapped his arm around Solo's waist

"How you doing kid?"

The Ford Mustang revved impatiently.

"We gonna race or what?" Dom said as he stuck his head out of the window of the car.


End file.
